A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for A Littlest Pet Shop Sleepover. One greatest night, Princess Yuna was having a great time at the Gala. Princess Yuna: This is a delight! Princess Solarna: You bet it is, Baby sister. Princess Sharon: And the best gala yet. Princess Yuna: So, Guys. How's the vacation in CN City? Alexis: It's great. Jim: There were characters from Cartoon Network who lived there. They even have the Mayor of Townsville. Alexis: We had a really great time. Emmet: What else did you guys do? Jim: We saw the Candy Store, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Townsville, Endsville and other places in CN City. Princess Yuna: No kidding. Pound Cake: Nicktropolis was the best too. Dipper Pines: I'll bet, Pond Cake. Pumpkin Cake: We had lots of fun here. Mabel Pines: We sure like to go there sometime. Pound Cake: What's the plan, Yuna? Princess Yuna: We celebrate by having a sleepover tomorrow night in Canterlot and we'll invite the Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Pound Cake: Should we go get the rest of our friends? Dipper Pines: And ours from school too? Princess Yuna: Sure. Pound Cake, You, Pumpkin Cake and the Pines Twins go home and get ready and get the rest of our friends. The Cake and Pines Twins: Cake and Pines Twins Super Teamwork! Then, Yuna send the Cake and Pines Twins to make some flyers. Princess Yuna: You two know what to do. Pound Cake: You got it, Yuna. At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie baked some treats. Pinkie Pie: (brushing her mane and tail) You two must be really excited about the sleepover. No wonder you invited Brownie and Red Beret. Pumpkin Cake: It's true, Pinkie. Mabel Pines: It's gonna be the best sleepover yet. Pound Cake: We can hardly wait. Do you two wanna come? Red Beret: You bet, Pound Cake. Brownie: It's a good thing our brownies and cinnamon buns are ready. Dipper Pines: Great, Be ready by tomorrow night. Later, Yuna and her friends were making new flyers. Princess Yuna: So, The plan is we invite the Littlest Pet Shop Pets. Snowdrop: We need more help with the flyers. Princess Yuna: Let's get started then. Yuna sends the invitations which heads to Littlest Pet Shop. So, 7 invitations were delivered to Littlest Pet Shop. Zoe Trent: Guys, Look at this! Russell Ferguson: What is it? Pepper Clark: Invitations for a sleepover in Canterlot. Zoe Trent: Yeah. That sounds like an exciting opportunity! Gail Trent: What's up, Pets? Zoe Trent: We are invited to a sleepover in Canterlot with Princess Yuna and her friends! Mitzi: That sounds like the best time ever! Just then, Britney and Whitney Biskit had to drop Cashmere and Velvet off at Littlest Pet Shop. Fisher Biskit: All right, Girls! Drop your chinchillas off and we'll be on our way! Britney Biskit: Daddy, Do we like have too? Whitney Biskit: Yeah, How come we have to spend the week in London with gran gran? Britney Biskit: It's like boring. Fisher Biskit: Because this is a family affair. And I want you two be on your best behavior. Am I understood? Biskit Twins: (nods) Yes, Daddy. Fisher Biskit: Good, Francois will keep an eye on you both to do so. Monsieur François LeGrande: Glad to be of assistance, Sir. Cashmere Biskit: Afternoon, Guys! Velvet Biskit: Like, Great to see you! Basil Featherstone: Hello, Cashmere. Hi, Velvet. Guess what? We're gonna have a sleepover at Canterlot with Princess Yuna and her friends. Cashmere Biskit: That would like be so fun! Velvet Biskit: I think it would be fun. Blythe Baxter: I have to go now, My dad is taking me to help Professor Amber at Genesis Park and Radcliffe at Genesis World. And Mrs. Twombly has to visit her relatives. Pepper Clark: What're you going to do there, Blythe? Blythe Baxter: I'm going to take care of Heather, Dawn, Jigsaw, Blade, Charles, Douglas, Bruce, Sunny, Dagger, Ursa, Claudette, Alpha, Scout, Jet, Flora, Fiona, Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie because there were a lot of work they need help with. Russell Ferguson: I see. Cashmere Biskit: Luckily, Charlie, Delta and Echo were revived by Princess Cornelia and her Royal Pony Council in case you didn't know. Velvet Biskit: Yeah, So true. Blythe Baxter: Wish me luck. The pets wished Blythe best of luck as her father came to take her to the Air Port. Roger Baxter: Ready to go, Blythe? Blythe Baxter: Ready, Dad. Zoe Trent: Ta-ta! And Blythe and his father took off. Zoe Trent: Let's say we take our chance at a sleepover. Russell Ferguson: Well, Gail, Digby, Madame Pom, Delilah, Parker, Cashmere and Velvet, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Mitzi, Basil, Philippe, Nutmeg Dash, Captain Cuddles, Steve, Vlad, Olive and the L-Zard's crew are gonna be stuck with us for quite sometime. Why not? Captain Cuddles: It would be magnifique, Russell. At Canterlot, Nighttime falls. Princess Yuna: (hears the doorbell) Get the door. Pound Cake: (opens the door) Hi, Guys. Pumpkin Cake: Glad you all could make it. And we see that you got more company with you. Zoe Trent: That's right. And we even brought Digby, Madame Pom, Delilah, Parker, Cashmere, Velvet, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, Mitzi, Basil, Philippe, Nutmeg Dash, Captain Cuddles, Steve, Vlad, Olive, the L-Zard's crew and my sister, Gail with us. Digby: You don't mind, Do you? Princess Yuna: Not at all. Come on in. Gail Trent: Wow! Awesome Journals that Ford done very well. Dipper Pines: Grunkle Ford gave them to Yuna and her friends. Princess Yuna: And we keep hem see from evil hands. Steve th Cobra: That sounds like a dangerous responsibility. Zoe Trent: If those Journals fall into Nightmare Moon's hooves or Bill Cipher's hands, Armageddon and Wierdmageddon will rise together. Sunil Nevla: (gulp) Definitely a bad risk to guard he Journals. And so, The rest of Yuna's friends and the Littlest Pets made themselves at home. Meanwhile, Blythe arrived at Genesis Park. Professor Mosquito Amber: Hello, Blythe. Having a busy time at LPS? Blythe Baxter: You have no idea, Professor. Radcliffe: Now, Let's get you settled in for the time being. Blythe enters the Visitor's Center. Blythe Baxter: Hello, Larry. Hello, Ellie. Larry: Hello. Ellie: Great to see you, Blythe. Blythe Baxter: I'm here to take care of the animals in Genesis Park. Radcliffe: Don't forget, Blythe. I'm going to need your help in Genesis World once you take the next flight with your father. Blythe Baxter: I won't. Which animal am I gonna take care first? Larry: Bruce and Sunny are the first. Blythe Baxter: Let's get started then. Back at Canterlot, Yuna chose the first game. Princess Yuna: Okay, Let's play Truth or Day. (to Basil Featherstone) Basil, Truth or Dare? Basil Featherstone: Truth. Nyx: Have you ever had chicken poxes before? Basil Featherstone: Well, Once. Lucky Penny: Okay, Who's next? Pacifica Northwest: Not me. Vanellope von Schweetz: As if. Meanwhile, Blythe is beginning her feeding duties. Blythe Baxter: All right, Bruce. Chow time. (brought out the horse meat) Bruce: (eats his meat) Sunny: (eats her meat) Blythe Baxter: What's next? Professor Mosquito Amber: There are trees that need planting in the park. Larry: Can you handle that? Blythe Baxter: Sure thing, Larry. Back at Canterlot, Brownie and the Cake Twins made Brownies and Cinnamon Buns. Pound Cake: (smells fresh) I love the smell of Cinnamon Buns in the evening. Pumpkin Cake: (smells fresh) I for one enjoys Brownie's fresh Brownies. Brownie: (hears the bell) They're done! Dipper Pines: Delicious! The Cake Twins and Brownie brought out the Brownies and Cinnamon Buns. Red Beret: Those Brownies are great. Princess Yuna: So're the Cinnamon Buns. Snowdrop: They're great. Zoe Trent: Chocolates will probably kill me, Gail and Digby. Russell Ferguson: Except for vanilla frosting. Back at Genesis Park, Blythe was finish and ready to work at Genesis World. Blythe Baxter: I'm ready. Larry: All right then. Ellie: To Genesis World. Raptor Claw: Let's not keep Radcliffe waiting. Blythe Baxter: Where're Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie? Larry: They're transported to Genesis World from Jurassic World for a visit. Blythe Baxter: Well, I better get going then. Back at Canterlot, The girls are playing Spin the Bottle. Midnight Eclipse: All right, Let's see which girl gets to kiss which boy. Russell Ferguson: Zoe, You go first. Princess Yuna: Yeah, Go for it. So, Zoe gets to spin first as it stops to Digby. Zoe Trent: Digby! I get the kiss Digby! Digby: Then, Why don't we? (as he and Zoe kissed) Mabel Pines: (her pupils went big and her mouth opens) Cashmere Biskit: This is so romantic! Velvet Biskit: I'll say, Cashmere! Mabel Pines: Your turn, Pepper. Dipper Pines: Let's see who you get to kiss. Pepper spins the bottle and it stops to Captain Cuddles. Pepper Clark: Yes! I get to kiss Captain Cuddles! (kisses) Captain Cuddles: That was quite some kisses you've given me, Pepper. Meanwhile, in Genesis World, Blythe came to Genesis World. Blythe Baxter: Hi, Radcliffe. Radcliffe: Blythe! Perfect timing! Blythe Baxter: I see Dawn is doing great at her enclosure. Dawn: (growls) Blythe Baxter: Easy, Girl. I'm getting you fed. Dawn: (eating her meat) Radcliffe: And don't worry about the raptors roaming out. They're perfectly trained. Blythe Baxter: I can see that. Rexy: (eating her meat) Blue: (screech for food) Blythe Baxter: I know, Blue. I know. (feeds the raptors some beef jerky) Delta: (eating her jerky) At Canterlot, Pepper and Mitzi are ready to prepare their pleasant smells. Pepper Clark: Are you ready for this, Mitzi? Mitzi: You bet I am, Pepper. So, Pepper and Mitzi made a Rose Garden and Peppermint sent. Princess Yuna: (smells) This smells great! Snowdrop: I love it! Nyx: It's keeping us happier! Princess Yuna: You did great practicing together. Mitzi: Why, Much obliged, Yuna. Pepper Clark: It's in the palm. Gideon Gleeful: I love the rose garden best. Meanwhile, Blythe was working very hard at feeding duties. Blythe Baxter: All right, Heather is well taken care of. Heather: (eats her horse meat) Blythe Baxter: The Raptors are out of trouble and Rexy's well fed too. Charlie: (gentle screech) Rexy: (eating her meat) Blythe Baxter: Blade! Blue! Eyes on the animals! Blade: (calls his pack) Blue: (calls her pack) Blythe Baxter: And now only one more thing. Blythe left to fix the Gyrospheres and the Tour Vehicles. Back at Canterlot, Yuna and her friends and the pets were hanging out when Princess Luna came. Princess Luna: Alright, Little ones, Lights out. Time for bed. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Princess Luna: Remember, As soon a Blythe comes home from Genesis World, It'll be time for the pets to go home. Princess Yuna: Yes, Mama. Snowdrop: Yes, Luna. Princess Flurry Heart: Yes, Aunt Luna. Princess Skyla: Yes, Auntie Luna. The Royal Crusaders: Yes, Aunt Luna. Nyx: Yes, Luna. Zeñorita Cebra: Yes, Princess Luna. Princess Twila: Yes, Auntie Luna. Pines Twins: Yes, Princess Luna. Scrappy-Doo: Yes, Ma'am. The Pets: Yes, Princess Luna. Princess Luna: Very good, Pleasant dreams. Princess Yuna: Goodnight, Mama. Goodnight, Everyone. The foals and the pets went to sleep. Back at Genesis World, Blythe was getting ready for bed after all the hard work. Blythe Baxter: (washing up her face) Radcliffe: I hope you have a goodnight's rest, Blythe. You've worked hard enough and I hope you have safe journey back home. Blythe Baxter: Thanks, Radcliffe. Goodnight. Radcliffe: Goodnight. The next day, Blythe arrived in Canterlot during breakfast. Blythe Baxter: Hello, Pets. Delilah Barnsley: Hello, Blythe. Zoe Trent: How're Genesis Park and Genesis World? Blythe Baxter: It was hard work. Gail Trent: How're Dawn and the new animals for Genesis World like Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie? Blythe Baxter: Dawn was okay and the new animals were well fed. Princess Yuna: I could tame Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie just like Owen Grady. Snowdrop: She's great with animals. The pets went home as Yuna and her friends said their goodbyes. Later the other night, Yuna writes on her Journal about her sleepover. Princess Yuna: (writes on Journal 4) "Dear Journal, Last night, My friends and I had the best sleepover with the Littlest Pets in Canterlot. It was the most fine time we had, I'll tell you that. The Pets, their friends from Daycamp, My friends and I had the best time ever. Even if the pets returned home, It'll always be fun while it lasted. Your owner, Princess Yuna.". Yuna puts Journal 4 next to Journals 1, 2 and 3 and went to bed. As she fell asleep, the Journals began to glow as a warning. The End During the credits at Golden Oaks Library, A brand new portal (the very same one back at the Mystery Shack) was finally built, Next to the Gateway (from LEGO Dimensions), It was anything unlike any other. Princess Yuna: (looking at the Journals 1, 2 and 3 with pages of the Portal Symbols) Doc Emmett Brown: Brace yourself, Marty. The Portal is about to open! Marty McFly: I sure hope so, Doc. Pacifica Northwest: It's incredible. Dipper Pines: I'll say. Jay: It's opening! Lloyd Garmadon: Dad, Are you sure about the Portal? Sensei Garmadon: I'm sure that it's our opportunity. Portal leads to Zootopia, Th Lego Dimension, Disneyland, Fantasyland, The Island of Sodor, Seussville, The Great Valley, Nicktropolis, CN City, The Pride Lands, The Isle of Berk, Springfield and other worlds of other universes we'd never see before. Tyrone: It's ready. Princess Yuna: Cool! The portal has finally opens as the Journals closes. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225